


Let There Be Light

by magicforestboy



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam is a curious boyfriend, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Family Feels, M/M, Post-The Raven King, Religion, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Soft Boys, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicforestboy/pseuds/magicforestboy
Summary: "What would a dreamer want with religion? What for?"A series of drabbles focused on Ronan and his intricate relationship with family, supreme universe creators, and light. Many involve Adam being a curious investigator into a world he doesn't much understand. But for Ronan, he wants to.





	1. And It Was So

 

_With golden string_

_Our universe was clothed in light_

_Pulling at the seams_

_Our once barren world now brims with life_

_That we may fall in love_

_Every time we open up our eyes_

-Sleeping At Last ‘Sun’

In a weird and wondrous way – as most things in his life came about - it was only logical that the person Ronan Lynch came to love so fiercely was named Adam. The first man to be created becomes the first man to hold his heart. This was not the kind of “coincidence” that Ronan took lightly. It was not the kind of thought he shared, though, either.

Church had been a part of Ronan’s life for as long as he could remember; it was a place of familial togetherness, a place of learning, a place of healing. After learning the truth about his father’s gift (and, of course, his own), it wasn’t hard to wonder: _what the fuck would a dreamer want with religion?_ Why would Niall Lynch, a creator in his own right, gather his family in such a place every Sunday morning and each holiday? _What the fuck_ for _?_ It was a wonderment that occupied a front and center spot in his mind to this day. It was not the kind of question he shared, though he had many a speculation.

 

The first of such theories went like this:

Niall Lynch was a creator, yes, but even his magic yearned for a muse, and what better creative inspiration than the most iconic dreamer: God himself? For who else, if not God, could close his cosmic eyelids and speak something into being?

 

The second theory, building on the first, went like so:

While Niall Lynch was not known to be a particularly humble man, perhaps religion was his way of humbling himself. Niall can dream things into being, yes, but he is still not a god, nor will he ever be. He is simply a man capable of divine wonders, which perhaps God helped him achieve. Maybe church was Niall’s way of saying: _thank you for this magic_.

 

The third theory began to involve the rest of them:

The entirety of the Lynch clan was all dreamer, dreamed, or in between. Put simply, was there any other place they could even _belong_? Not to say that anyone knew of Niall’s gift (or curse, depending on your perspective). But to say that a building laced with sun streaming through majestic mosaic and a choir addressing things unseen but wholeheartedly believed was certainly a building that had some familiarity with miracles. If these people surrounding them believed in a god, then Niall and his family could believe in themselves, as whatever beings they happened to be or why. _There are marvels in the world and we are just another one of them._

 

If the other churchgoers knew the truth, though, it's quite possible they'd just talk of demons and the devil and sin.

Ronan was not a stranger to this view himself.

 


	2. Let Me Be Right

“I…you don’t have to answer. But what is it…about that church, and about Christianity…that you connect to? What do you get out of it?”

Adam, ever the observer, ever the questioner, ever the research man.

“It’s a fucking break from thinking about my own shit.”

Adam rubs his finger against his lip for a moment, taking this answer in. Ronan can tell that Adam knows this isn’t the entirety of it, and he wonders if more is coming or if he’ll accept it as is.

“Mm. That’s fair.”

Ronan rolls his eyes, though not without fondness. “You can ask more questions, loser.”

“I  just… it’s a big part of your life, you know? And I’d like to understand it better. It doesn’t have to be all now. I just thought I’d let ya know. That I’d like to learn.”

“My dad…he dreamt a lot of shit, you know? Maybe it was for cash. Maybe purposefully violent shit. It’s just…fucking hard to think of it like that. But I know he dreamt a lot of dark shit. And I do it, too, you know? It’s like… there’s all this darkness in my head and it comes true before I can even think to stop it.”

“But that’s not your fault-”

“It- that’s not important, fuck. I just- there are some things he did right. The fucking Barns, and Mom, and some devil kids to spice it up, I guess. And… you know like fucking Genesis, right?”

Adam doesn't shake his head. Instead he says, “Tell me.”

“So this shit’s basically the start of everything. He says what he wants to create, and it happens. And maybe some of those creations get screwed the fuck up, like humans. But the point is the whole- _let there be light_. And _it was good_.  It’s like – if I can dream at least a few fucking good things full of that light… like…like Matt and Opal and Cabeswater – maybe it wasn’t all for nothing. Maybe it’s not all just dark shit."

Ronan pauses, closes his eyes. "Maybe he didn’t die for nothing.”


	3. The Dust of Dust

“You’re fucking dirty, Parrish, get in the shower already.”

It was one of those times that something Ronan said struck a nerve in an unexpected way. He didn’t flinch, but he may as well have. “Yeah, well, I came from dirt and dust, Lynch. It’s not the kind of thing I can fucking wash.”

Ronan met Adam’s eyes. “Dust you are and to dust you’ll return.”

Adam’s eyes darkened, gritting his teeth to a seething Ronan was unprepared for. “Well if that’s what you fucking think-”

Ronan slides off the side of the couch, standing his ground to face Adam’s front. “You say you don’t want pity. I’m never going to give you fucking pity.” He gently lifts Adam’s chin with his hand, forcing their eyes to meet. “It’s a bible quote, about the bible Adam. The first man. We were made from the earth and we’ll return to it. You know what else comes from the fucking earth? From pressure and fire? Fucking diamonds, Adam.”

Adam takes in a shaky breath, and then lets out a shaky laugh. “You’re such an asshole.”

“The only dirt in you or on you is from the motherfucking forest grounds, _asshole_. And that has nothing to do with your parents. You’re. Not. Them.”

The man to escape the snake. The man of the red earth. The hardworking man. The leader. The fucking magician. Ronan doesn’t add that the name _Parrish_ , too, is all his, and that it means the one who lives near the church, the one by the place of worship…a place of worship, himself. _It’s not_ you _I worship, Adam,_ he thinks, because he can picture the kind of fight that might spark, _it’s your fucking light, it’s your inherent magic, it’s our love._ He’s not sure that those words wouldn’t just spark something bigger, truthfully. _If Adam Parrish isn’t deserving of that kind of love, where’s the hope for the fucking rest of the world?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, hope you enjoyed! If you have any constructive criticism I'm always open to it (:  
> Also check out Sleeping at Last if you haven't heard his music before!! It's pretty beautiful...  
> Hopefully I'll get some longer chapters up sometime soon!  
> Have a lovely day :)


End file.
